The HummelAndersons Ficlets
by Bowties And Glasses
Summary: Little stories based around my story, The HummelAndersons. Ideas welcome! Rating may be subject to change. This story includes different points of view, missing scenes, you name it!
1. Beautiful

**So, a little backstory for anyone who hasn't read "The HummelAndersons" (which I recommend you check out at some point...yeah, it's written by me. Don't judge); **

**Kurt and Blaine are married and live in New York. Blaine has a sister (Sam), who has a wife called Maddie, and Maddie is their surrogate for when they have children. ****In my story, Finn and Rachel are married, Blaine's parents are divorced (His mother basically stopped loving him by this point), and his Dad lives nearby in New York. Also, Rachel is a month pregnant (after she lost her and Finn's baby before this part of the story) at this point in the story.**

**This little oneshot is set in _Chapter 14: Finally_, and I thought I'd write this as a sort of "Furt-Hudmel-Anderson-Family" fic.**

**Enjoy!**

Beautiful

"Kurt?"

Burt couldn't help but wake up at the mention of his son's name. He rolled over in the bed to look at his wife, who was currently on the phone, listening intently.

"Is everything okay?...Oh!"

"What?" Burt asked quickly. "Is he okay? Is Blaine okay?" Carole shot a glare at him, as if to say "shh!".

"What? Sorry, sweetheart, I couldn't hear you because your Dad was being distracting." Burt rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh...Oh, is Maddie okay?"

Maddie. The name rang a bell...oh yeah! It was that girl that was married to Blaine's sister or something...Oh. Oh.

"Maddie?" Burt choked out. "Is she okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah, is the baby okay?" She asked quickly. Burt nudged closer to the phone against his wife's ear, trying to catch some of the conversation. "Right...OH KURT!"

"Jesus!" Burt jumped, feeling his heart start to speed up. "Don't do that!" She rolled her eyes at him, although there was an obvious smile on her face.

"Okay...of course we'll be there, hun. Alright." Carole hung up the phone, bringing it down from her ear.

"So?" Burt coughed. "What made you yell? Kurt and Blaine are both alright, right? What about the-"

"Calm down, you might damage your heart," She teased, looking extremely excited. "No, we have to go to New York."

"What, now?"

"Yes, now." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well...what's happening? Don't just leave me clueless..."

"Maddie's gone into labour." Burt blinked thickly.

"'Kay...now?"

"No, she's having it tomorrow...what do you think?" As Carole threw back the duvet, Burt grinned.

"I'm thinking now," He joked. "Sorry...I'm really tired."

* * *

Finn Hudson, as simple and fun as he was, understood when things were important; for example, when his step-father, Burt, had a heart attack years ago, that was important, and _definitely_ not something to joke about.

That night in early December was one of those times.

"Finn," He heard Rachel yawn from next to him. He groaned, rolling over onto his stomach as he mumbled something. "Finn, the phone's going off."

"I'll get it tomorrow," He murmured, extending an arm awkwardly to try and pull his pregnant wife closer. Her stomach wasn't quite showing yet, but Finn still liked to think about the baby growing in her stomach. "Five more minutes."

"Finn! For God's sake, what if it's Burt or your mom or something!" Finn groaned again, reaching his other hand out for the phone on the dresser. "Seriously, what are you going to do when our baby is born? Because I can't always get them-"

"Hello?" Finn yawned into the phone, cutting off his wife completely.

"Finn?" The tall man yawned in response, recognising his step-brother's voice immediately. "Well, you took long enough to answer!"

"Dude, what's up?" Finn asked. Something snapped in him, and he opened his eyes worriedly. "Kurt, man, please tell me that Maddie and the baby are okay!"

"Yeah, they are...actually, that's what I need to talk to you about." Finn sat up in bed, picking up that Kurt was speaking fast.

"Okay?"

"Maddie's gone into labour," Kurt rushed down the phone. "An-"

"Dude, congratulations!" Finn exclaimed before Kurt could finish his sentence.

"_As I was saying_," Finn winced at the tone of his brother's voice. "I know it's a really bad time, and Rachel's got to rest because of the baby, but I...I..."

"We'll be there," He found himself promising immediately.

"Oh, thank you!" Finn smiled to himself at how happy his brother sounded. "We're just at the hospital now...I mean, Blaine's with Maddie, I'm using his phone now, and I'm outside and-"

"Go and wait," Finn told him. "Seriously, I don't want you to miss anything. Rach and I will find a way to get there." Finn paused for a moment. "I guess Mom and Burt are coming, right?"

"Well, I hope so, since, you know...it's their grandchild."

"I can pick them up or something," Finn plotted eagerly. "And we'll drive there together."

"Right. Okay. Sure. Thanks, Finn."

* * *

"This is so exciting," Rachel chattered in the front seat of the car. "Really. This is probably how my dads were feeling when I was born...all nervous, but grateful because they wouldn't have had to go through the actual birth."

"Birth isn't that hard," Carole brushed off tiredly from the back seat. "I guess it depends on if you have easy birth. I mean, with Finn, I was only in labour for...four hours."

"That sounds long," Finn commented, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I'm so glad I'm not a girl...no offence."

"Four hours? That's nothing compared to what Kurt's mother was like," Burt scoffed, slouching in his seat. "I swear."

"How long was she in labour?" Carole and Rachel happened to ask in unison. Finn just grinned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Uhh..." Burt looked at his fingers to do the math. "Eighteen hours." Finn couldn't keep his mouth from dropping open. "And all through it, she just yelled at me...like 'I hate you for doing this to me!', and 'I'm never doing this again!'. Dear God, after that, _I_ didn't even want to think about having another one."

"All women are like that," Carole told him. "Unless they're drugged heavily, it hurts."

"Yeah, well, you'd think that Liz being on the Cheerios in high school, and doing the splits, would have stretched her out a little and made it easier."

Finn couldn't stop himself from choking, the car swerving slightly. He briefly registered Rachel giggling madly and his Mom slapping Burt's shoulder lightly.

"Too much information," Finn gagged as he tried to regain some control over the car. "Really. And...Kurt's mother was a Cheerio? _Really_?"

"I think we're getting off topic," Burt grumbled - although he was smiling slightly.

"Dude, you brought it up," Finn chuckled. "Anyway...I wonder if any planes are available, 'cus driving is gonna take too long."

"Yeah, I don't really feel like staying in a car for nine hours," Burt agreed. "Also, I feel like actually watching...well, no...maybe just being in the Waiting Room would be okay."

"I think another flight will be leaving soon," Rachel offered helpfully. "I mean, I'd look on my phone, but I don't think there'd be much signal while we're moving."

"Great...hey," He turned to face his parents as he stopped at a traffic light. "If you guys wanna get some sleep, that's cool, since I have to concentrate on driving."

* * *

Finn couldn't help yawning when they had _finally_ got to the hospital. He had to admit, as happy as he was for Kurt and Blaine, sitting in a hospital Waiting Room was just plain _boring_. Sure, there were Doctors and Nurses that came and told them what was going on every now and then, but Finn just felt a little left out of the action.

"Dude, are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Finn asked Burt, breaking the silence that seemed to have settled in the Waiting Room. "I mean, with your heart being...uhh..."

"I'm fine," Burt told him gruffly. "And I can't sleep anyway. You know, nerves and stuff."

"Nerves?"

"Yeah, that it goes well."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Finn fidgeted in his seat awkwardly. Rachel was sleeping with her head resting against his right shoulder, so he couldn't move too much in case he woke her up. "So...I guess you're excited about Kurt having a kid."

"I'm excited for both you guys," Burt told him, scratching his head slightly. "I mean, it's weird though, seeing you both so grown up."

"Yeah," Finn smiled in agreement.

"And I'm not really used to the idea of being a _grandpa,_" Finn chuckled at the horrified look on his step-father's face. "God, that makes me sound old, doesn't it?"

"Nah...I mean, Mom's gonna be a Grandma, and she seems okay with it," Finn paused to brush Rachel's fringe out of her eyes affectionately. "Burt...like...can I ask you something kind of weird?" Burt nodded, waiting. "Umm...how does it feel...when your kid's being born and stuff? Like...I don't know what to expect, and I guess I should."

"Huh," The older man said slowly. "Well, I can only say it's nerve-wracking, and I dunno about you, but I was literally shitting myself when Kurt was being born. It's different, depending on the guy, I guess."

"Oh. Cool..." Finn stopped talking when Kurt stepped into the Waiting Room. He grinned at his step-brother goofily. "Hey, dude! How's it going?" Kurt smiled tiredly at both of the men.

"Great...well, I think so," He yawned. "I really needed a break. I mean, I'm absolutely excited about the baby, but-"

"Maddie being a pain?" Burt guessed.

"Mmm." Kurt took a seat next to Finn, smiling at his brother again. "So, where's Carole? Wait...she did come, right?" Kurt's face looked kind of scared.

"Yeah," Finn said quickly, trying not to jostle Rachel as he sat up. "Yeah, Mom went to, uh...oh, she went to get some coffee."

"Oh." Kurt looked instantly relieved. "Thanks."

"What? Am I not good enough, kid?" Burt joked.

"No, it's not that! It's just...you know. I felt like I need both parents here, since I have no idea what to do, and I really don't want Carole missing this, and-"

"And you're rambling," Finn told him goofily. "Have you drank too much coffee, 'cause the only time I've seen you like this is when you have an overdose of coffee."

"You didn't see him in Disneyland when he was seven," Burt chuckled, causing Kurt to go pink.

"I may have had a few cups," He admitted reluctantly, a smile starting to grace his features again. "But...I'm just really excited!"

"Well, you better get in there," Burt told him, reaching across to pat his son on the leg. "Wouldn't want to miss anything, right?" Kurt nodded quickly, bouncing up out of his chair.

"Right! Thanks!" Kurt turned back for a moment. "Umm...Dad...Finn...Blaine's Dad is on his way, so can one of you tell us when he gets here." Both men nodded, and Kurt opened his mouth again. "Also, please don't say or do anything stupid, yes?"

"I guess," Burt mumbled while Finn just pretended to look around a little cluelessly, although he too remembered what had gone on before.

* * *

"I'm really confused," Finn said. Rachel sighed, sipping her coffee, almost disbelievingly.

"What is so confusing about this?" Carole asked him, feeling like she was missing something.

"Like...I get that Maddie is carrying their baby," Finn told them quickly. "But...technically, whose baby is it?" Burt leaned back in his chair, looking extremely amused. James - Blaine's dad - just grinned behind the cup of water he was nursing, watching what was going on.

"It's _their_ baby," Rachel tried to explain, looking like her head was about to explode.

"But..." Finn frowned. "The sperm...I thought only one sperm got there...Oh! Unless they did what your Dads did, Rach!"

"No," Rachel told him, shaking her head slowly. "Finn...I...I give up."

"Look, let's just put him out of his misery," James offered. "Finn, if you really want to be technical and go there, it's Blaine's sperm and one of Maddie's eggs, okay?"

"Oh, okay," Finn frowned again seconds later. "So, it's not Kurt's baby?"

"It _is_ Kurt's baby," Carole stressed, feeling extremely close to just changing the subject. "Finn, how many times do I tell you that it doesn't matter about that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, but it's not really Kurt's baby..." Finn sighed, throwing his hands up in defeat. "I don't know...it's late...or early...I dunno. I'm tired." Everyone relaxed for a moment, thinking it was over. "Hold on..." Everyone slumped again in defeat, and Finn sat up in his seat. "I just want to ask...how can you love a kid that you know you didn't...give sperm too, I guess?"

"I love you, don't I?" Burt questioned, raising an eyebrow. Finn nodded slowly, a little warm feeling spreading through him.

"Finn, trust me," Carole assured him, patting his shoulder clumsily. "It's very involuntary."

"Oh, okay," Finn gave everyone a small smile. He opened his mouth to change the subject again, when there was an ear-piercing scream from the hospital room they were waiting outside of.

"Well," James said, putting his now-empty cup on the floor as he grinned. "I guess Baby Hummel-Anderson's almost here."

"Oh my God, can we go and see?" Finn asked, sitting up excitedly.

"Trust me, honey," Carole told him. "You don't want to go in there." Finn opened his mouth to argue, when a loud wail came through the Waiting Room walls. Everyone looked around at each other, grinning and smiling.

"Oh my God..." Burt muttered, looking almost stunned. He gave a laugh. "I'm a Grandpa."

"We both are, aren't we?" James agreed, his hazel eyes lighting up. The hospital walls must have been thin, since Finn could just about hear the sound of what he guessed was a newborn crying. "Geesh, I never expected it to be so soon, you know?"

"I'm a Grandpa!" Burt jumped up, dragging Carole with him, and smacked a kiss on her cheek. "Holy Christ, we're grandparents!"

"Dude, I get that you're enthusiastic and all that, but..." Finn trailed off as he watched James also stand up, kissing his mother's cheek. "Okay, never mind."

"Don't you get what this means, Finn?" Rachel asked, looking at him with a radient smile. "We're an Aunt and Uncle to a child, Finn!" Finn thought about it for a second, and grinned at the thought of a tiny child tugging at his trousers and calling him "Uncle Finn" (or any variation of).

"Jesus Christ," Burt mumbled, looking taller and prouder all of a sudden. "Not only do we have a Grandchild, but it's one with a hell of a pair of lungs on them! They're gonna be a little shining star, that's what!"

"Dude," Finn remembered, still grinning. "I get that you're excited and stuff, but remember your heart-"

"Screw my heart!" Finn laughed, letting Burt pull him into a hug.

"Let's have a group hug!" Rachel half-yelled joyously to the room, pulling James and Carole into an embrace. Finn and Burt both wrapped their arms around everyone, so that they were all mushed together in a tight hug.

"Excuse me," They heard a nurse say from down the hall. Finn could hear the squeak of her shoes as she walked towards them on the tiled floor. "This is a hospital, not a-"

"Give us a break!" Burt yelled, causing Carole, Finn and Rachel to whoop and cheer with excitement.

"Our sons have just had a kid!" James also yelled, reaching to ruffle Finn's hair.

"I understand the excitement, but you need to keep it down," The nurse told them crossly. Finn rolled his eyes at her, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forhead in celebration. "If you want to go in and see the baby, then-"

"Oh my God, can we do that now?" Finn asked, grinning goofily. "Seriously?"

"Not if you keep on yelling!" The nurse snapped. "You'll have to wait, anyway, for the mother and father to give permission." She turned around to walk off.

James snorted the minute she turned the corridor. "I don't think she caught the "our_ sons_" bit when we were yelling."

* * *

"So?" Finn questioned impatiently the moment his Mom, Burt, and James returned from the room. "Tell me everything!"

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Carole gushed, looking almost amazed. "Really."

"It's a girl?" Finn asked. All of the new grandparents nodded. "Wow..."

"I think they're gonna want you and Rachel in there next," James told him, smiling at his puppy-like expression. "So I don't think you really need us telling you." Finn fought the urge to whine, but nodded reluctantly.

"So, how are we getting home?" Finn asked.

"I dunno about you," Burt muttered, grabbing his coat from the chair. "But I'm sleeping here. I ain't leaving until Kurt and Blaine can bring her home from hospital." Finn nodded, having some sort of great respect for his step-father at that moment.

"Where you gonna sleep?" James asked tiredly. "I mean, if you want, you can stay at my apartment."

"All of us?" Burt asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to make a bed out of coats. "Really?"

"Hmm...Maybe not," James said on a second thought.

* * *

"OhmyGod," Finn panicked as he and Rachel stood outside Kurt and Blaine's hospital room. "What if she doesn't like me, Rach? What if she gets scared, because I'm big and tall, and-"

"I'm sure she'll love you," Rachel assured him sweetly. "I mean, babies are generally loving, and I doubt she'd be afraid of you, since you have a cute face." Finn smiled nervously.

"Right. Okay. Sure." He turned back to Rachel again, just in case. "But just say-"

"Guys, are you coming in or not?" He heard Blaine ask from the doorway. Rachel smiled at him, brushing her hair out with her fingers quickly. Blaine was grinning as if he'd won a marathon, and although he was visibly tired, Finn could just_ tell_ that he couldn't be any happier at that moment.

"Oh, Blaine, Congratulations!" Rachel exclaimed, giving him a quick hug. "Burt and Carole told me that she's healthy, which is just...Congratulations!" Rachel giggled as she pulled Blaine into an embrace again. Blaine laughed.

"Come on, you've got to see her, you guys!" As he pulled away, Finn noticed that Blaine was bouncing with excitement, almost like a five year old. Finn grinned again as he followed the shorter man into the hospital room.

"So," Finn started to ask awkwardly. "How's Mad-"

"Aaawww!" Rachel cooed, and Finn followed her gaze. "Kurt! Can I see her?" Kurt looked up from the pink bundle in his arms, his blue eyes shining.

"Rachel! Finn! Hi!" Kurt stepped closer to his brother and sister-in-law. Finn noticed that Kurt's voice was quiet and hushed, probably because of the baby (and the lack of sleep the man must have had). "Thanks for coming!"

"Oh, it's fine!" Rachel brushed off, smiling. Finn thought she was kind of glowing, and smiled slightly at the thought.

"No, I mean, you guys are in pyjamas!" Kurt chuckled softly. Blaine laughed quietly too as he went to peek at the baby over Kurt's shoulder.

"It's fine," Rachel repeated. "Now, am I allowed to look at my niece or not?" Kurt beamed, nodding.

"Okay then," He looked down at the baby briefly. "Are you tired, missy?" It took Finn a moment to realise it was the baby he was talking to. "Hey?" He looked up again, smiling at Finn and Rachel. "I think I'll give her to you, Rachel, just in case." He eyed Finn briefly, who smiled back.

Rachel gently pulled the baby into her arms, making sure to support her head properly (something Finn worried he might forget to do when it came to his turn). "Oh, Kurt...She's gorgeous, really." No one could help but notice the way she was eyeing her curls though, and Blaine went slightly red, looking down at his feet. "Kurt, Blaine...I have no words, really."

"She's something, huh?" The baby looked up at Rachel with slightly scrunched up eyes, and let out a small gurgling noise.

"Can I hold her?" Finn blurted out. Rachel giggled, reaching a hand to stroke back a wispy looking curl. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine," Blaine said gently as Rachel extended her arms for Finn to take the small baby. "Here, Rachel, do you want some help, or..."

"No, I'm good," She assured him. Finn gulped, making sure he was doing it correctly (Kurt had made him practice with bags of flour beforehand), and stared down at the baby.

The baby blinked up at him with baby blue eyes (although Kurt had lectured that all babies had blue eyes, and that they could change later on), her mouth slightly open. He noticed she had some freckles dotted along her nose (which was, in all fairness, extremely cute and button-like), and the hair that she had was wispy little dark curls.

"Finn?" He heard his brother say. "Are you okay?" Finn nodded slowly.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Rachel said softly. Finn smiled down at his niece lovingly.

"She's beautiful," He commented. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt go pink with happiness, and Rachel nodding in agreement.

"She's something special," Rachel commented. "We could all hear her screaming from the Waiting Room. Burt said something about being a shining star, and I have to agree."

"Do you want her back?" Finn asked, looking up at Kurt and Blaine. "I mean, I love holding her, but she's your daughter."

"It's fine," Kurt told him, smiling at him in a brotherly way. "Hold her for as long as you want."

"Nah, I'll probably break her," Finn muttered, going red.

"Finn, even I have more faith in you than that," Kurt joked, his eyes bright blue.

"So, uh...what's her name?" Finn asked awkwardly as Rachel cooed at the baby again.

"Megan," Blaine answered, he and Kurt looking rather proud. "Megan Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson."

"That's a mouthful," Finn said innocently. Both of the other men laughed for a moment.

"Yeah...I mean, we actually named her Meggie," Blaine continued. "But we figured that 'Meggie' should be her nickname."

"It's a great name," Finn complimented just as the baby sneezed.

"OhmyGod, that is so cute," Rachel gushed all of a sudden, causing Kurt and Blaine to laugh. Finn grinned at his wife as he realised something; in seven or eight months, this was going to be _them_...having people visit them and coo over how cute their son (or daughter, for that matter) was. "Sorry...she's so cute though."

**Meh, I'm tired, but I had to get this out :D If anyone has any ideas of little things I could do (I guess you'd have to read The HummelAndersons to do this), tell me in a review or PM. I'm not doing these in chronological order, so any idea from any chapter is welcome. :D**


	2. Sam's Nightmare

**So, anyone who's read the "Weekend with The Andersons" will know what this is about. It's prompted by this quote from Chapter 7:**_  
_

**"Maddie Johnson. She was out as well. Of course, I didn't know at the time that I was lesbian, but, oh well. Anyway, she came and woke me up that night. I felt really sick, so she took me to the toilet, and held my hair back while I threw up. She didn't even seem disgusted. She just cleaned me up, and gave me a glass of water to sip, before giving me a hug." I smiled to myself. "She helped me come out, I suppose. I'd always...suspected. But I didn't really know until I met Maddie."**

**And I had to write it. Enjoy!**

_Blaine screamed, the sound piercing through the air. Sam watched helplessly, feeling nine years old again as she watched the guys in front of her beat the crap out of her brother. "STOP!" She shrieked, not even caring how girl-ishly high she sounded at that moment. "STOP IT, PLEASE!"_

_It was too late; one of them brought a knife to Blaine's stomach and twisted, Blaine thrashing in pain. _

"Sam."

"_NOOOO!"_

"Sam!"

Sam jolted awake, bathed in sweat. She looked around, and she realised she was in the Crawford dorms – definitely not watching her elder brother having the shit kicked out of him. She looked up and saw the other three girls she roomed with: Katie, Malerie and Maddie.

"Are you okay?" Malerie asked, staring at her with wide eyes. "Did you think of...you know?" Sam nodded. "Oh. Well...it's not happening now, is it?"

"Stop crowding around her," Maddie scolded, turning to glare at the girls. "She's just woken up from a nightmare." She turned to Sam, a soft expression on her face. "Do you feel ill?"

"Uhh...a little."

"Right," Maddie tucked her hair behind her ears. "Mal, Katie, you can go back to bed. I'll stay up with Sam."

* * *

Sam tried not to cringe at the sound of her puke hitting the toilet bowl, just about registering that the blonde girl was holding her hair back. "There we go...let it out..."

"I-I'm fine," Sam spluttered. Maddie put down the lid on the toilet bowl, propping the dark haired teenager against it.

Maddie stroked Sam's hair back comfortingly. "I can't imagine how awful it was...you know. To see your brother...like that."

"It _was_ awful," She admitted. "I-I was only nine. No nine year old should have to see that."

Maddie nodded before hesitating. "I-I...I want to ask you something. But you don't have to answer it."

"Ask away."

The blonde girl bit her lip. "Why did they do that to your brother? I'm sorry if I'm intruding or anything-"

"No!" Sam interrupted quickly, memories flooding her brain again. "It's alright." She took a deep breath. "Blaine's gay."

There was a long silence. "Oh," Maddie said quietly. "I see."

Sam shrunk away from her. "I-I don't know what you think about gay people, but-" Maddie giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I just..." She blinked shyly at Sam. "I understand because I'm gay too."

Sam grinned, despite how awful she was feeling. "Wow. Okay. Sorry if that's a weird reaction, but I just think it's cool." Maddie gave her a questioning look. "I think it's cool that you're so sure and stuff...and that you're not one of those boyish lesbians."

"Yeah," Maddie shrugged. "I never really liked boys. I mean, I didn't think I liked girls either, but then there was this one girl, and I just knew." She reached up to the sink where she'd strategically placed a glass of water. "Here, have a few sips of this."

Sam did so, suddenly feeling warm inside. "Thanks." She placed the glass on the toilet lid, feeling much better.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you," Maddie said honestly. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I can't imagine how you must be feeling." She leaned forwards and gave the other girl a hug. "I hope you feel better."

Sam was not one of those corny girls; trust me, she was far from it. But...having Maddie's arms around her made her feel safer; it made her feel loved for once. She didn't quite miss her brother as much, and she felt content to just hug her roommate tightly.

That was when she started to fall in love with Maddie Johnson.


End file.
